


Toph Isn’t Blind

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Toph’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toph isn’t blind. Not really.She’s also the greatest Earthbender to ever live.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Toph Isn’t Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts).



> Just a little Zutara for you💚💙❤️  
> No alpha or beta

* * *

Toph isn’t blind.

Except for the fact that she can’t see with her eyes, and that’s annoying when Twinkle Toes takes her for a flight, or when riding Appa.

But, here’s the thing: she sees everything earthbound with her feet.

_Everything_.

She’s pretty sure she sees better than all the noodle heads she kinda calls friends combined. Because Sokka doesn’t get why Katara gives Zuko such a hard time—little does he know...

Toph smirks to herself. Laces her fingers together behind her head. Because they’re right on schedule.

The footsteps, that is.

Katara’s footsteps.

Katara’s footsteps as she slips from her tent when she thinks everyone is asleep—everyone but Zuko. Because that high strung Waterbender already knows Zuko isn’t in his tent. Toph knows that, too. He left his tent ten minutes ago now.

Katara will reach him in no time at all.

And Toph knows from previous nights they’ll be walking, sitting, and fumbling around in close proximity long into the night. It’ll be almost dawn before they each slip back to their own tents; resuming their act of disdain and forced niceties (and, yes, Toph knows what _niceties_ means, thank you very much).

So, yeah.

Toph sees better than everyone in this camp, and it’s not bragging if it’s a fact. Just like she’s not bragging when she says the greatest Earthbender to have ever lived. She invented Metalbending. _Metalbending_.   


Let’s see Twinkle Toes invent a new bending. Or Sokka figure out his boomerang (whatever that is). Or maybe... they should start with something simpler. Like figuring out a secret relationship that’s not really a secret.  


Not when you can see with your feet...

Toph chuckles to herself, drifting off to sleep, that smirk still plastered across her face. 


End file.
